This invention relates in general to the construction of wrenches and in particular to a new and useful wrench for engaging and disengaging threadable parts which are in an inaccessible location.
The invention relates to a wrench for screw connections on motor vehicle steering linkages, in particular to screw and unscrew a ball joint socket including its steering rod to or from a threaded pin of a pitman arm, both the pitman arm and the ball joint socket each being provided with at least two diametrically opposed, parallel wrench flats.
There are motor vehicles, particular passenger cars, where such steering linkages are enveloped so tightly by other body or engine parts that the wrench flats of the screw connections, i.e. of the ball joint sockets and pitman arms, cannot be turned relative to each other with normal wrenches because no free space is available for the respective wrench to be rotated. It is necessary, therefore, to provide special tools to tighten or unscrew such screw connections, which tools can be attached from the free end of the ball-mounted steering rod to the wrench flats of both the pitman arm and the ball joint socket and can be turned or held as a counterlock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to create a wrench of the kind mentioned at the outset which is as easy to handle as possible and provides, in particular, the possibility of finding, in a simple manner, the wrench flats of both the ball joint socket and pitman arm to attach and fix the wrench profiles to them in self-locking fashion. In addition, the attached and fixed wrench profiles should also be readily detachable and the whole wrench easily removable again. Turning one wrench profile relative to the other from the free end of the steering rod both directions should also be feasible, simple and safe.